Jealousy Counts As Love
by PercyJacksonROX
Summary: Percy is jealous when he sees Annabeth with another camper, but he grows to realize that he shouldn't care who Annabeth hangs out with, because she loves him. TEEHEE! Sorry, saw many of these types of stories, and had to write one of my own!


**I'm sorry. I just had to write one of these. I read a couple of them and thought they were awesome. It's just a stupid one-shot of Percy being jealous. Hope you like.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I had seven billion dollars to buy the PJO books from Rick Riordan, I wouldn't because I wouldn't do it any justice.**

* * *

****Percabeth one-shot: Jealousy Counts As Love

* * *

NO ONE'S POV:

Percy loved the summer. So did Annabeth. As did all the other campers. Summer meant that they could really see their real friends. Summer meant that they were safe. Safe from harm, safe from monsters…

But somewhere deep in Percy's heart, he didn't feel safe. He never could. Sure, he had a magical border that suspended other things to get into the camp, and that all his friends from all over the country came to stay the two months, too, but what he was lacking was a feeling of security.

He knew that someone, somewhere, was still in danger. Someone was being attacked, someone was screaming for help, someone's heart was being broken…

Percy felt like his heart was being broken himself.

The past two weeks or so, Percy had stuck with Annabeth like they always did. He stayed with the Athena cabin, lead activities such as sword fighting, and went swimming with her when there was free time.

But the day before, Percy noticed, every time he tried to do something special, or even just hang out with her, she seemed distant, like something else was on her mind. She wasn't thinking clearly. There was a matter at hand that she wasn't telling Percy.

It bugged him.

After lunch that one day, he made sure that he walked right up to the Athena cabin. He knocked on the door a few times.

Colin, Annabeth's brother, opened the door. "Oh, you." He scowled. Percy still towered over the boy by a good ten inches since he was a year or two older, but the look in Colin's eyes was still intimidating. It had the same cold factor that Annabeth's had when she was angry.

"Uh, is Anna-"

"Annabeth's not here right now." He stared into Percy's eyes. A chill was sent down Percy's back, and he shivered.

"Well, do you know where I could find her?" He asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He tried to look as defiant to the smaller boy, but there was no way he could face those eyes. Percy had gotten used to those eyes on Annabeth, calculating his every move, but when it was on another being, it gave him the creeps.

Colin shrugged. "No."

_Thanks for all the help_, Percy wanted to say, but he didn't. He knew that none of Annabeth's siblings even had the slightest bit of sympathy, much less courtesy, to Percy, so he didn't try and press his luck. He took it. "Oh. Okay, thanks anyways. If you do see her, could you tell her I'm looking for her?" He asked.

Colin gave him an evil eye, then nodded. "If I see her."

Percy wanted to punch the guy. Just because their parents were rivals and Percy was dating his older sister, didn't mean he had to have no soul. Percy knew that the boy was nice, too. He'd seen him around other people. Colin was kind and caring.

Percy walked away and he heard the door slam shut behind him. He winced as it bounced off the frame a couple times.

As Percy slumbered off the steps and into the clearing in the middle of all the cabins, he looked around until he saw…

Was that Isaac from the Demeter cabin? And was he walking with Annabeth? _Percy's_ Annabeth?

And… was that a smile on Annabeth's face while Isaac spoke? Was she laughing at _his_ jokes? Shouldn't she have been laughing at Percy, walking with him through the cabin circle?

Percy eyed the two closely, watched Isaac. Was he trying to make a move? Did he even like Annabeth?

He watched from his distance, not daring to move. He was afraid if he did move he'd lose his temper and end up drenching the guy. And if that happened, Annabeth would get mad at Percy, not talking to him for the rest of the summer. She could hold a grudge, Percy could tell you that any day.

As Annabeth walked, she shoved her hands in her pockets. Percy knew she did that when she was nervous, which was hardly ever. His jealousy grew.

Annabeth took small steps, slowing her pace as if she intentionally wanted to go slower. Percy knew that she did that when she wanted to talk more with Percy. She always did that when they went out walking together… the only difference now was that if it were Percy, Annabeth's fingers would be interlocked with his.

Percy balled his fist. He didn't dare move…

Isaac said another thing… a joke most probably, which caused Annabeth to grin, nodding incessantly. Agreement… that was hardly ever something that Percy and her did. They always had opposed views on things. Annabeth thought one thing, Percy thought the next. She stated a fact, Percy would twist it up. Annabeth would go on rants and Percy would get tired.

But… maybe Annabeth liked that, Percy thought. Maybe she actually liked getting into small debates with him. His confusion and oblivion made her do what she did best, and that was letting all her intelligence out. She taught him through their arguments.

And maybe that's what being a couple really meant; that they weren't the same. They were so different that, in fact, they were the perfect match. Percy liked that idea.

But this was different. Percy was watching his best friend flirt with some other guy. He was watching his girlfriend walk around, rubbing shoulders with some nature freak. Annabeth didn't like that type of guy. Percy should know.

He watched even closer as they stopped near the fire pit in the middle of the circle. They turned to face each other, and Annabeth flung her hair out of her face, the way she always did when Percy was about to kiss her.

But… they didn't. Instead, Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. Percy wished he knew how to read lips; Annabeth was in the perfect position, her lips in view.

How he loved those lips…

That son of Demeter nodded before waltzing off. Percy got even angrier. How could he just walk off and not feel the need to hug her, or kiss her, or-

Percy stopped himself. Only he was aloud to feel that anyways… It was just that he felt like that all the time that it was natural. Shouldn't everyone feel that way with her? Weren't they all overwhelmed with her beauty and intelligence that they just couldn't help but _love_ her? Didn't everyone know her as well as he did to know that she loved a proper greeting and farewell?

Then he realized… No, no one should know that like he did. And if they did, he'd have some ass to kick.

_He_ was her best friend. _He_ was the one who stuck by her. _He_ was the one who loved her. And _he_ was the one that she chose. _He_ was the one that she _loved_.

Percy straightened his shoulders, a small wave of confidence flowing over him. He ran up to her, a smile now on his face.

He had to make his point before Isaac was completely out of earshot.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. Just like he planned, Isaac stopped and turned around, too, watching Percy run up to Annabeth. Percy smirked as Annabeth turned to him, smile growing wide.

See, he thought to himself, her smile wasn't nearly as large when she was with the Isaac kid.

"Hey, Perc-" She was cut short when Percy pulled her into a hug, spinning her around. "What in Hades was that for?" She asked, pushing away, flabbergasted.

And Isaac clearly couldn't bug her as much as Percy could. That was another thing about being so close. He knew all her little secrets.

Percy shrugged, keeping her tightly in his arms. "Just felt like it." He tried to keep his glare off of Isaac and only look to Annabeth.

Then, Percy leaned down, kissing Annabeth square on the nose. Percy closed his eyes.

And only Percy could give that daughter of Athena little kisses on the nose. Only Percy could touch her soft skin with his lips.

Annabeth blushed.

And only Percy could get that crimson red to show up on those cheeks.

She leaned up and kissed him, too, but more passionately, and on the lips. Her hands played with his hair.

And only a certain son of Poseidon could get that out of Annabeth.

Annabeth would only ever kiss Percy.

LE FIN!

**Review please, because when I don't get reviews, I don't know how I can improve!**


End file.
